videos
by daydise
Summary: Astrid didn't mean to do it. She didn't mean to click the video titled 'Are you punny enough' by the school's useless nerd. She didn't mean to like his videos / hiccstrid. modern au
1. Prologue

**I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Astrid didn't mean to do it. She didn't mean to click the video titled 'Are you punny enough?'. Astrid was the popular one. The tough one, the pretty one. The one everyone wanted to be. What would happen if they knew she was about to click that red button that said subscribers, with the number zero next to it? What would happen if they found out that she did click it, and was the school's useless nerd's first subscriber?

* * *

It was in her recommended box one day, and she clicked it. Astrid didn't know it was made by him. There was this voice telling jokes, but she couldn't see the face. Astrid guessed that it was a guy, maybe fifteen, but hadn't hit puberty yet. They were about maths, and she hopelessly laughed at all of them.

"What did the triangle say to the circle? You're so pointless."

"I wondered why my geometry class was always tired. They were all out of shape."

"Math class is full of drama. There are so many problems to work out."

Why she laughed was beyond her, but it was funny enough for her to want to subscribe. She loved that she could hear the smile in his voice. Then he showed his face.

"Ok, so I wasted about four minutes of your life, and I'm so sorry. Really. I'm used to wasting people's time, so I guess I'll say thank you to the people who actually clicked this. Thank you."

The boy shuffled in front of the camera and bent down to turn if off. He pushed back his auburn hair and green eyes stared at her. Freckles were dusted across his face. He shot a lopsided grin at the camera, and then the video ended, leaving Astrid shocked.

"Useless? Hiccup?"

* * *

School the next day was weird for Astrid. Whenever she saw him, she thought of those stupid jokes and that stupid smile.

She had first period with him, and it just had to be maths. Snotlout tried to sit next to her but she kicked him in the shin. She ignored him while he hobbled away. Usually, she's always focused, but her gaze kept landing on Hiccup. He confused her. That nerd never talked, always sat at the front, and barely looked up, but he posted his face on YouTube. It was probably the first time she had ever heard him speak. It was the first time she had seen his eyes properly. She felt herself wishing for another video. Astrid wanted to punch herself.

"Henry, how did you work out this problem?"

"I wrote- uh- c squared equals a squared plus b squared, then placed the numbers in the formula. The answer is 11."

She didn't know why, but instead, she imagined him saying, "Pythagoras really liked the having square seas."

What the hell?

Her pun wasn't even good. It wasn't even a joke. What kind of crap joke was that? She wanted to pull her hair out. She gritted her teeth. This wasn't healthy. The bell rung and Astrid couldn't have gotten out of class any faster. She felt her skirt fly up, but right now, she really didn't care. That stupid boy making stupid puns was plaguing her stupid brain.

On her way to second period, she grabbed her laptop from her locker and unsubscribed. She didn't need this Hiccup Haddock clouding her thoughts, especially in maths. She slammed her laptop shut and shoved it in her locker.

At home, she didn't check his channel. She couldn't. She wouldn't for the next two years.

* * *

**Ok guys, this is the prologue. The next chapters will be set two years after (when they're 17) and they'll be longer than this (hopefully).**

**Leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**xxxxx = POV change.**

* * *

Things were different for Hiccup after he posted that video. Well, they weren't really, except that his self esteem plummeted after he had lost his first subscriber, Stormfly. He knew he would remember that name.

He deleted his video and never posted again.

**Two years later**

Hiccup really should stop being stupid, but he couldn't help it. First, he ran into a burning building to save a cat. Then, he tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. He didn't even get up. And that's how the he and the cat both lost their left leg. And that's not even the stupid thing.

He decided he would post what happened to him on YouTube.

It had been two years since his first video. He decided that even though he lost that one subscriber in a few hours, he shouldn't be ashamed to post. He knew that his epiphany was a bit late- two years to be exact. He pulled out a dusty camera anyway, and placed it on a tripod. He hit record.

**xxxxx**

It happened again. At the end of the summer holidays. That stupid recommended box. Was it some kind of sick joke? She frowned, but clicked on it the video entitled 'Do you leg?' anyway. The video started with a cat on a bed meowing.

"He's very claw-some right? I mean look at those three legs. You've got to be kitten-me and lion if you don't think so."

She had a sense of deja vu when she laughed her head off. She'd sworn she had heard this voice from somewhere. It was a guy…

"Ok, I'll cut to chase. I haven't made a video in two years. Well I've decided to start going again, and I have a great story to make you laugh. Ok, so get this. I ran into a burning building two months ago to save this useless mammal." A hand gestured to the black cat. "I tripped over my own two feet, and got one one foot to disa-purr from me and the cat." Astrid laughed in disbelief. What the hell was this guy talking about? And why did she want to meet him?

"I know what you're thinking. You're joking right? I'm not." The voice lifted its foot and Astrid choked when she saw metal attached to flesh. A hand moved the cat around and showed off the cat's missing leg.

"Alright, so I wasted about five minutes of your life, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my hiss-terical cat purr-ns. So I guess I'll say thank you to the people who actually clicked this. Thank you."

Then the face. That face. With the green eyes and auburn hair and freckles. But he looks completely different. He must've hit puberty over the holidays. He shot a lopsided smile right before the video ended.

Astrid nearly threw away her laptop.

It was him. That stupid guy that could've ruined her life. That stupid guy that takes three minutes to turn off a camera, so she has to see his stupid face. That stupid face that had changed almost in everyday over the holidays. He changed in every good way possible except that stupid smile, stupid puns and stupid voice, she thought.

**Two days later**

School was tomorrow and Astrid was finding herself thinking about the green eyed boy. She wanted to see him. Now she really wanted to hurt herself. How could she want to think about that useless nerd? She needed to steady her breathing, but she also needed to see that stupid face and hear those stupid jokes. Ok, she now really wanted to rip her skin off. Boys were never a big part of her life, even though they crowded her every single minute out she was out of her house.

She clicked on the video again, gods knows why, and felt her heart stop. It had one million views. This time she threw her laptop away from her fur real. She pinched herself. Now she was making puns too? It, no. She couldn't. And she wouldn't. She would never. She was the cool one. The tough one. She wouldn't be lame. She growled and went to her punching bag in the corner of her room, because she really was that angry at the stupid boy. Yes, she had a punching bag. Her dad had bought it for her.

At least she would get stronger because of him.

**xxxxx**

One million views and counting. He felt all his breath leave his body. He read the comments.

'Why is your username nightfury. It's as lame as your jokes.'

'Oh my god so kawaiiiii ^o^!'

'hahahahahahahahahhahaha omg perf.'

'wow u lost a leg #achievement.'

'He's just a stupid attention seeker. PewDiePie has real talent.'

'leg or no leg, ur still cute af.' (This comment had 532 likes. He tried not to blush.)

'u have a gf?'

'one mil views for a newbie, wow.'

'people have no lives if they watch this crap.'

'omg its useless.'

'wow, i would not be able to talk about that if it had happened to me.'

Even though he had several hate comments, he couldn't help but smile. The last comment got to him though. In real life, he had no friends, can't say a sentence without stuttering and can't even walk on two legs, let alone one. And school, shit. Kids from his grade would've watched him. He was going to be bullied more than ever. He sighed. Even 500 subscribers couldn't make him feel better.

**xxxxx**

At school, everyone talked about him. Astrid walked down the corridor to the hall while eavesdropping on several conversations.

"Oh my god, have you seen Useless's video about him losing a leg?"

"Yes oh my god. His jokes were so lame."

Astrid felt herself boil. She didn't need to hear about the boy again. She gritted her teeth and stomped over to Ruff, who was clinging to Eret. She dragged her off of him, ignoring her protests. They headed towards the hall.

They were getting new lockers assigned at the hall. She knew she was going to get a top locker. She'd grown quite a bit since last year. But she wasn't the only one who grew. She was talking to Ruff when he walked in. He was like a skyscraper with messy brown hair. All the girls stared at him. All the boys scowled at him. Astrid looked away. She didn't need to get involved.

They had to line up in height order, and surprise surprise, he was first in the boy's line. Astrid was fifth in the girls. Ruffnut was first. They got handed a small piece of paper and she smiled. Top locker. Number 38. She walked out and to her locker with Ruff, talking about the sports they were going to do this year.

"Netball, soccer maybe, lacrosse for sure-"

"You know Useless is standing at your locker?"

"What?" She looked up and saw he was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled at him. It didn't mean to come out that mean, but right now he was making her lose her mind.

**xxxxx**

"What the hell are you doing here," someone snarled at him. When he looked up, The Astrid Hofferson was next him. The most popular girl in school was talking to him. He knew he shouldn't have felt happy.

"I uh, this is my, um, l-lo-lock-locker. I, uh, sorry?" He felt his cheeks burn. Obviously he would ruin the chances of being with his crush by standing next to her. He looked at her eyes. They were so blue, so so blue.

**xxxxx**

Why was he doing that? Why was he looking at her like that? Why was she feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks? "This is my locker." She glared daggers at him. Why the hell was she blushing? It was the heat. Obviously the heat.

"Um, no. Thi-this is th-thirty ni-nine. Um, er this is m-my locker."

Ruff tapped her. "What, Ruff?!"

"Um, he's right. Your locker is next to his." Ruff was holding a snicker back.

"Just laugh, you idiot." Ruff exploded with laughter while Astrid stood there with her cheeks on fire, not because of Ruff, but because he was crookedly smiling at her. She ignored both of them, and shoved her things in her locker, and locked it. She stomped away to class.

Were the gods messing with her or something? She can't be next to him for a whole year.

* * *

**Ok, so chapter one is done! Updates should be at least once a week (probably not). Where I go to school, this is how we get our lockers.**

**Leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own HTTYD**

**xxxxx = POV change.**

* * *

He walked slowly to school. It had been two days since he posted a new video. Everyone at school was talking about him, but he wasn't popular. People just looked at him weirdly and stared at his left leg. Astrid didn't even look at him. She didn't even acknowledge him. You'd think that the most popular girl would look at him, right?

He kicked a stone onto the road. At least no one bullied him that much.

**xxxxx**

Astrid was at her locker when he came. She felt her palms get sweaty and her eyes twitch in his direction. No, she thought, and slammed her locker shut. She walked away, not daring to look back.

At lunch, she sat in the library struggling to study. She shuffled her notes around, trying to find the right paper. She typed hurriedly into her laptop. Why couldn't she find the notes she needed? Astrid felt someone next to her, and she was about to yell at the person, but it was him. She felt her stomach drop. He was picking up a sheet of paper from the floor.

"I think this is yours- uh A-a-strid?" Hiccup stammered. By the looks of it, he didn't know it was her until she looked at him.

She scowled and grabbed the sheet out of his hand. How convenient- they were the notes she was looking for. "Thanks," she muttered, staring at her laptop screen. When she noticed that he didn't leave, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled awkwardly and blushed.

"x is -5, n-not 5." He walked away, almost tripping on nothing. Astrid gritted her teeth, trying to get that stupid feeling out of her. She slammed her laptop shut and lay her head on table. She hated the feeling, but why did she want to see him again?

A part of her wanted to go to him now and make puns. She really couldn't study now. She groaned. Astrid hoped that he won't post another video, and that she would slowly forget about him and whatever was happening to her would stop. But of course the gods were against her. He posted again.

The next day, everyone wouldn't shut up about it. It took all of Astrid's willpower not to click it, and it's taking all of her willpower not to punch people who were talking about it.

"He's just so..." Astrid whipped her head to the person that she was eavesdropping on. Heather. "You know, I'm starting to change my mind on him," Heather said, talking to her friend, "He's smart, hot and tall." Astrid smirked. Did Heather hit her head? Since when was Snotlout smart and hot? "I'm going to ask him out." Astrid was struggling to keep herself from laughing, so she walked away quickly.

Ruff walked over to her, and they both walked to biology. Yet another class with Hiccup. Fun. "Hey Astrid, have you seen Useless's new video?"

"No, and shut up Ruff, I'm eavesdropping."

She looked over to her best friend's frowning face. "I'll help you in biology."

"YES! THANKS ASTRID!"

"Yesh, calm down."

**xxxxx**

Hiccup couldn't help but feel empty. So what if he was listening to Astrid and Ruff's conversation? He heard that Astrid listens to other people's conversations, too. The fact that Astrid didn't watch his video made him feel worthless. How could he get the whole school to watch him but not her? He only wanted her... to watch his videos.

Hiccup decided to give up. He wasn't going to wait around for something that will never come to him, even if it hurt. Hiccup laughed at himself. He was such a loser, thinking that he could be friends with her. He couldn't even stand next to her without her being angry at him.

Heather walked pass, high heels smacking against the floor and her blue skater skirt swaying with her every step. She looked back, and flashed a perfect smile at him. Hiccup felt his insides melting.

He had always had a small crush on her.

**xxxxx**

Astrid walked out to her locker, texting on her phone. School couldn't have ended any faster. She looked up from her phone, felt her heart stop. Hiccup was talking to Heather with this look in his eye. Heather blushed and Astrid could make out four words. She moved behind a locker. "How 'bout a date."

Astrid laughed internally. They didn't know she was here. No way was Hiccup going to say yes. No wa-

"Yes."

She watched in horror as Heather leaned in.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the delay and this crap excuse of a chapter.**

**Leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own HTTYD**

**xxxxx = POV change.**

* * *

Astrid really didn't know how to feel about what was unfolding in front of her. However, even within her state of utter shock, she knew she had to stop it. Astrid calmed down, and walked to her locker. They jumped from each other in shock.

"Have the decency to stay off each other in public, please. It is kind of making me gag." She got her stuff out of her locker, turned her heel on a sputtering Hiccup and a smirking Heather.

On her way out of school, Astrid's mind was overheating. Heather, the school's first smart cheerleader, was with Hiccup. And were going to go on a date. They were about to kiss. Heather, of all people. Last year, she wouldn't even look at him.

But she wasn't mad at Heather. That's just how the cheerleader was. But she was mad at that damn Hiccup. He actually said yes to her. Did he have a brain? Heather had a new guy to cling onto every week.

She shuddered. Astrid knew it was only going to last a week. One week she could handle.

* * *

She stood happily on the school oval. She belonged on the large patch of grass. It was where she could let off steam, without looking like she lost her mind. She smiled, while all the other girls groaned. She and Ruff were about the only girls that liked PE.

She glanced at Hiccup. Yes, he was in her class. He was almost in all her classes. It was really frustrating. When the PE teacher, Gobber, hobbled onto the field, the class fell silent.

"Yer slackers, five laps!" he bellowed, and winked at Astrid. He knew she could do double by the time the class had finished.

She shot off, Ruff on her heels. Ruff wasn't the best at long distance, but she could beat Astrid in 100 meters any day. After two laps, she looked over her shoulder. Ruff was slowing, and she could make out Hiccup at the very back. It was comforting to know that he didn't change that much. Oh right, the leg thing.

She smiled as she finished the five laps. The rest were on their third lap. She had a solid ten minutes to watch her classmates. Her eyes were trained on Hiccup, though. The boy was pretty much hopping. She grinned.

**xxxxx**

Hiccup felt someone watching him. It was probably Snotlout, laughing at his 'running'. He looked over his shoulders, finding Astrid Hofferson staring at him. He felt his breath leave him. Even in sport uniform, with sweat glistening on her forehead, she looked amazing. She flicked fringe out of her face, and narrowed her eyes. Hiccup stared at her a moment too long, and felt the hard ground hit his face. Hiccup could only think about one thing after tripping; he keeps falling for Astrid.

**xxxxx**

He. Tripped. On. Nothing. Astrid burst out laughing. Was it a skill that he'd mastered? She would never know. He pushed himself up from the ground, and grinned sheepishly. Heather, who was at cheerleader practice on the other side of the oval, rushed to him. Hiccup scratched the back of his head, smiling in a lovesick kind of way. At her?

No, at Heather. She was dreaming, for sure.

She was sure that she dreaming the rest of the lesson, when she felt her heart thump weirdly when she saw him, and especially when he smiled at her. Wait, no at Heather, who was on the other side of the oval, waving her pom poms at him. She shook her head. This. Wasn't. Happening.

* * *

It lasted more than a week. A week and three days to be precise. Heather, didn't dump him. Heather, just had to cling onto him a little while longer. Astrid was at her locker, gritting her teeth. The 'hottest couple of the century' was all over the school papers, and all over locker 39. She was used to it now, but it still grated on her nerves. At least her locker door saved her from the atrocious view.

Them together made her feel weird, like she had to stop the couple.

During that one week and three days, he posted three videos. She didn't know what they were about, and didn't want to. It was bad enough that he beat her on the maths test by three freaking percent. That left her in a very bad mood, and seeing them at lunch made her want to punch something. Once, she actually did. It was day five of their relationship.

_Astrid walked onto the oval, Ruff and Tuff flanking her. They have this spot on the oval, the best spot. It's got a picnic table and surrounded by blue flowers and a large tree. It had a perfect view of all the games on the oval. No one sat there, besides her and her friends._

_But of course the freaking famous Hiccup Haddock the Third had to sit there with his stupid girlfriend, Heather. She stopped ten meters away from the table. The twins did too. She watched in horror as Hiccup bent down, picked a flower, and gave it to Heather. He defiled her favourite flowers, and gave it to Heather. Of. All. Freaking. People._

_"Ooh, Astrid's gonna get mad," Tuff drawled._

_"Ha, this'll be fun to watch," Ruff replied._

_Astrid stomped up to the table. "Move. It," was all she managed to grit out before Heather kissed Hiccup on the forehead. "STOP THE PDA! GET LOST!"_

_Astrid couldn't handle it, and knew it was jealousy that took over her, but she still refused to like Hiccup. After they walked off, Hiccup red in the face, and Heather smiling, Astrid punched the tree. How dare he._

_"Is Astrid jealous?" Tuff whispered to Ruff._

_"Dunno, but it's funny."_

_Astrid sat on the table, and said calmly, "If you want people having sex on your lunch table, let me know, so I can get them back here."_

Astrid was not jealous, okay?

* * *

English was the one of the only classes she had without Hiccup, and it proved to be a very bad.

She sat at her desk, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Astrid had nothing to do, since she finished her essay. Her mind wandered to the green eyed boy. She gave up trying to stop herself from admitting she liked the dork. He was definitely something else.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. She packed up slowly, and tried to walk even slower to avoid The Heather and Hiccup show at her locker. Astrid shoved her books in her locker, grabbed her bag, and slammed the locker shut. She didn't avoid them, she never did, no matter how hard she tried. Heather was hanging off his arm again. She could just make out a few words as she walked away.

"Maybe you should... a plastic one.. lighter," Heather suggested.

"Yeah… idea... thanks," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid felt empty. It was not because of how well Hiccup and Heather seemed to suit each other.

**xxxxx**

Hiccup watched Astrid walk away. He was used to her snapping at him and Heather for being 'romantic' at his locker, but this time, she didn't.

Something was off.

* * *

**Leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own HTTYD**

**xxxxx = POV change.**

* * *

The moment Astrid got home, she ran to her room, crashed onto her bed and promised to herself that she would never think about Hiccup again. It was a little harsh, but she was determined to stop this ridiculous feeling- this crush. The main reason for her harsh precaution was that Hiccup and Heather actually seemed like they belonged together. They fit each other like lego pieces. Astrid didn't need to have her heart smashed into a thousand pieces.

She got up, five minutes later, feeling a thousand times better. Whatever she put her mind to, she did it- no matter how hard. But she wanted to check one thing before implementing her strategy; Hiccup's YouTube channel. Astrid flipped her laptop open, but what was his channel name? She didn't even know. She pursed her lips and typed up 'Do you leg?' into the search bar. She clicked on the username, which was NightFury. What kind of name was that? Her laughter quickly became shock, as he had 1289 subscribers. He had also had five videos uploaded. They looked like they were vlogs and all had at least 50,000 views. His most popular video was 'Do you leg?' with 2,984,732 views. How did Hiccup manage that? She couldn't help but feel impressed.

She closed her laptop, and did her maths homework. She was going to beat Hiccup on the next test, and she was going to stop thinking about him.

**xxxxx**

Hiccup had walked out of school more confused than ever. Heather had left, so he was alone with his thoughts about Astrid. She was one confusing person. He quickly shifted his thoughts. Astrid clearly had no interest in him, and he liked Heather anyway. Heather, she was smart, beautiful and kind. But so was Astrid. He sighed.

The moment he got home, he followed Heather's advice and made his leg plastic. Hiccup could only think about one thing; something was up with Astrid.

**xxxxx**

Astrid walked to school feeling like a ton of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Ignoring thoughts about Hiccup had worked, and soon she'd forgotten all about the green eyed boy. As soon as she could see her locker, her walls were crumbling. Hiccup and Heather were at his locker. She took a deep breath, and held her head up high.

Ruff and Tuff were by her side the moment she opened her locker. Astrid almost cried out in relief because now she had something better to do than ignore the weird looks she kept getting from Hiccup.

"Hey Ruff. Tuff," she smiled. Astrid got her maths and english books out.

"Well someone's happy," drawled Ruff, "what's up with you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of scary. It's been awhile since you've smiled at us," Tuff added. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ruff and Tuff, I'm happy because lacrosse tryouts are today," _lies_, she thought, "and I have a feeling I will be on the team." The real reason she was happy was because Hiccup finally wasn't on her mind anymore.

"Astrid, you're always gonna get onto the team. You're _Astrid_. Even if you aren't good enough, which is unlikely, they're going to let you in because you _scare_ them." She closed her locker, ignoring the pair on her right.

"Tuff, shut up."

"Yes, miss."

"Let's just go to maths. You're gonna help us, right?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. The twins looked like it was Christmas day. They walked to class, but she made the mistake of looking back. Hiccup and Heather were holding hands, and looking at each other the way that makes you want to vomit. Astrid felt her heart harden.

Maths was fun, if you ignored the fact that she sat behind Hiccup, and that the twins couldn't work out what 9 + 10 was (they insisted that it was 21) and the fact that the teacher left about 5 minutes of class time to do a whole chapter. And also if you ignored a constantly flirting from Snotlout, who sat behind her. She felt like ripping her hair out.

English was actually good because- a. no Hiccup, and b. no twins, even though she loved them to death, they were a bit too annoying.

Recess was peaceful because their spot on the oval wasn't taken, and Tuff had brought a whole roast chicken to share. She had no idea how, but she didn't ask.

She had a free with Ruff after recess, and in that time, they went to their houses and got their lacrosse sticks to play lacrosse. Astrid was determined to get onto the team.

Biology was actually one of her favourite subjects, after sport of course. She found it interesting, and apparently Hiccup did too. He was in her class.

And then lunch. Lacrosse tryouts were now. She inhaled her lunch and made her way to the oval with Ruff with their sticks.

"Alright, ladies. Grab a stick and we'll get started!" Ms. Lithian yelled. She was the lacrosse coach of the school.

Astrid grabbed her stick and weighed it in her hand. She was glad the school made everyone use the proper sticks with a real rope net, and not the plastic ones, because it was more of a challenge. She liked challenges.

"Okay, first off, let's do some passing. Grab a partner and a ball." Ms. Lithian emptied the ball bag onto the grass. Astrid quickly fixed her braid before Ruff passed the ball to her.

* * *

Tryouts were over, and Astrid was sweating all over. The coach had made them run about a thousand laps and do a million push ups. She greedily drank up the water from a school tap. Astrid wiped away the water from her mouth, and jogged back to the oval.

"Ladies, that was pretty impressive. However, we will have another training session next week the same time to finalise the lacrosse team for Berk High. Okay, so Astrid Hofferson, Lily Thomas, Jessica Johnson and Ruffnut Thorston, you're on the team, but you guys still need to come to the next training session to prove you have what it takes. Ladies, you are dismissed. Oh, and those four girls I mentioned, please pack up the gear."

Astrid smiled and high-fived Ruff, who was looking grumpy.

"What's up with you?" Astrid bent down to pick up a lacrosse stick.

Ruff glared at her. "She used my full name. Ugh."

"Oh, right," she smiled. "Calm yourself, Ruffnut. You're on the team." She twirled the stick around her hand, threw it up in the air and caught it.

"Yeah, I can just smell our success," Ruff snorted. "And don't call me that, Hofferson."

"Whatever, and that's our sweat you're smelling. Are you going to help me or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, nice moves. I bet I can throw it higher, though."

"You're on."

And that's how Lily Thomas got a concussion and how Astrid and Ruff ended up with an after school detention.

* * *

After detention, she could barely contain her anger. How on earth did Hiccup freaking Haddock get a detention? How was it even possible? Heather was also in there, so maybe they were caught kissing. Astrid grit her teeth and walked faster with her lacrosse stick swinging violently in her hand. She was not going to be at her locker with him. She'd had enough of him. She kept seeing him _everywhere_. Astrid unlocked her locker and shoved her books into her bag. At least she was alone.

_Crash!_

Or not. She grabbed her trusty lacrosse stick, spun around and was ready to throw the thing. It was probably Snotlout, because he was _everywhere_ too, and she was ready to pummel him. She was not in the mood to deal with him.

She had almost let go of her stick, but it was Hiccup. Of, freaking, course. Did the gods hate her? The every end of the stick was pressed right on the boy's neck. He gulped and let out a squeak. "You- you could've killed me!" She raised a brow and ignored the fact that she could feel him swallow.

"You really think so?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks." She dropped the stick on the floor and returned to packing her bag. Hiccup was sputtering behind her and she let herself smirk.

"Th-that wasn't a compliment!" She felt him walk to his locker. She turned to face him. He had a hand on his neck and the other was undoing his lock.

"Well, I'm taking it as one." She ignored one of the most infuriating things of all; the fact that he was taller than her by a few inches. He turned to face her with a brow raised. She closed her locker.

"O-kay." She rolled her eyes at his response and picked up her lacrosse stick. When she straightened, she realised how close they were standing a bit too late. Both their faces were flushed and she stepped back and quickly walked away.

"D-did you make the team?" He yelled after her.

She turned to face him, so she was walking backwards. "Yeah." She watched him smile before turning back around.

**xxxxx**

"I knew it. She's too amazing for her own good," Hiccup muttered to himself when he thought she couldn't hear him.

**xxxxx**

The problem was that she did hear him. Her eyes widened and pursed her lips. She willed her heart to turn to iron. He was not going to worm his way in _again_.

* * *

**Wow, I actually updated. I'm so sorry for the five month delay, life has just been hectic lately. And, yeah my chapters are short (sorry). But on a side note, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys make me smile :)**

**Leave a review x**


End file.
